Main Page
New Content Creation Community About Warzone 2100 * Originally released in April '99, this first 3D RTS has become a unique classic, its gameplay never duplicated in the RTS genre of gameing. * In December 2004, after years of effort, the Source Code was released. * This Community is focused on creating New Content for the game, more immersive gameplay & supporting the creation tools that are used to achieve those ends. * We'll also keep tabs on all our Networked Warzone 2100 communities scattered hither & yon. In particular - * The Source Code GPL Development Project. * Warzone BerliOS GPL Development Project * The operating philosophy of this network of communities is full disclosure of crux information, collaboration, mutual support of various projects & encouraging the growth of Warzone 2100's fan base of active players for years to come & across platforms. Rman JackRman Jack 19:01, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Our Projects Table of Contents, NEWS & Links * Projects Table of Contents UPDATED * NEWS UPDATED * Links To WZ Network UPDATED Mission Statement * Our goal is to band all New Content Creators into a collaborative environment that's more robust than a BB. * Here we can support each other in concurrent Projects while growing Knowledge Bases of all Creation Tools. This will benefit all fans & grow that base into the future. Creating To Play is our credo. * Discussion will facilitate tangible creation & bring into gameplay NOW ! * By extention, we are founded on sharing info & encouraging one anothers work to completion. * Here we'll also engage discussions on any topic under the sun that inspires Creativity, Learning & FUN. Breaking NEWS ! * October 22nd Flash: * New Project will be set-up this week to work on replacing the original campaigns FMVs. * Since the GPL Source didnot include the FVMs or Music the GPL Development Project has distroyed without these components. * We're gonna fix that. * Stay-tuned for details * Recent Flahes: * "The Future of Warzone 2100" (aka WZtoys.org) portal / clearing house for all things WZ - past, present & to come - celebrates it's 3rd month of growth. * Go check it out Here * Also..... Member NucNut was commenced his new Western Australia WZ Campaign & is looking for feedback & assistence. * You can hop-on over to his project work space Here * A very useful orientation reference by Karmazilla: * Warzone GPL Code Development Frequently Asked Questions MAR's Project Stuff * Faithcat has posted 2 reviews of Coyote's "Mars CAM Maps". * Faithcat has done a swell job of conveying the play experience. * Read Reviews * If your curious to see what the whole Mars CAM is about you can jump directly to: Mars Campaign Project Creativity & Community the Wiki Way * "Sandbox" is a powerful metaphor for the free-form creative process in a community of shared interests. * A vibrant bb or wiki can be a "Sandbox" * Same can be said of "Think Tanks". * Or premier research groups like: * "Bell Labs" where "Unix" was created & made the whole Open Source movement possible. (the Nobel wins out of that group are staggering in #). Ironic too that the Unix Kernel upon which Linux was built was the result of pure capitalism. * Lockehead's "Skunk Works" where a number revolutionary aircraft were 1st notions then went beyond the drawing board into production. * XEROX "Parc".... where, among many innovations, the GUI OS as we know it was totally conceived (the "mouse" as well).... later ripped 1st by Apple then MS... * Another related metaphor (used mostly by musicians) is "Wood-shedding". * Basically you've taken-in some kwel new ideas & now are needful to go off to your "lab" & make something tangible & fresh of those ideas. Wiki Nav & Post Formating Tips * It's all been collected in the following space: * Press Here For Extensive HELP Warzone Creation Tools * Links to these tools have been made more inclusive. * If you know of any WZ Tools not listed - give me a jingle. :) * You can jump from here to the links & review: * Go To WZ Creation Tool Links UPDATED * ALSO: we are growing Knowledge-Bases of these tools..... feel free to contribute or share your expertise. This will be a great boon to those novices just getting started or even vets who might be stumped. There's always something new to be learned - that's part of the Fun ! * Growing WZ Tool Knowledge-Bases * Rman JackRman Jack 19:01, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Making New WZ Campaigns * Step by step procedural for CAM assembly has been added to the World Edit Knowledge Base. * You can hop-over, review, add to or comment by way of FAQs or the following hotlink: * Campaign File Assembly WZ Docs Project Latest Release * Coyote is regularly updating his "WZ Docs Project" - many years in the making & a modder's indispensable How-To resource. * Download Here * Or view here: On-line Viewing WZ GPL Development FAQ * As of July 4th, 2005 * Warzone Code Development Frequently Asked Questions WZ Revival in 2005 ? * Now that the Source is released & being GPL Developed * Will this year see Warzone 2100 undergo a revival ? * Depends... * It could come down to a common thread. 2 entwined strands running through everything &, like a spine, binding it together. * The "Dai Senryaku", or Grand Strategy, to WZ's revival boils down to this binding spine: * "Enhancing WZ Net MP so more newbies wanna play." * Working Solutions to Reviving WZ Net MP: * Rufus's POV about the narrow range of Map Types being played - mainly confined to Flat / high-oil / $$ maps... "Team-wars" style. * More MP Map Variety Discussion HERE * Dealing with cheating by re-dressing "Game Logic" or "Rules" with Secure Networking Protocols in mind: * Defeating Net MP Cheating Discussion * .....You think there are more than just these 2 factors, something else just as important.... * You Can Do So HERE Warzone, Linux & the CELL Processor * Latest CELL Processor Specs Right HERE * Latest Cell News 3/30/05 * Of interest as well is the "Power Consortium" behind the CELL Processor - they look to have selected Linux for all "CELL" boxes (DTs & Servers) and.... * The Initial Target Market is China. * This Linux connection with the IBM / Sony Corp / Toshiba "CELL Chip" partnership: * About the "Power Consortium" & Linux Here * This also harkens to the concept of Grid Computing which you can find explained: * Anatomy of a Grid * Some spicy comments: * The Asian region is notorius for liking to play games for $$ stakes (ie. the RTS "StarCraft"). * The push for Linux games will take-on a new face: Mandarin Chinese. * Maybe a couple years from now there will be several million peeps playing the Warzone Port in China - throughout the Pacific Rim actually.. * You can be sure there will be High-Stake Gaming involved through-out that region... * Secure (anti-cheat) gameing will take-on the strictures of Vegas gameing.... * Discuss Any of this Some Trends in the Game Industry * These are my observations & opinions. * "Money talks the rest takes a walk." * It's an OP-ED intended to stimulate thought through discussion about a number of trends that will impact gamers deeply across the globe, in all genres. * Discussion that I trust will include challenges to any flawed assumptions or premises. * Discussion HERE Fun Links to Check-Out * Come across interesting stuff on my web sphere forays that I'll pass along here. * Nearly 20,000 Free E-Books: All Genres & File Formats ..... A real treasure trove for readers & autodidacts. * Liberated Games - aka FREE * Last 40 Years - 50 Comp Games of Lasting Influence * A History of RTS Part 1 of 2 At Gamespot * 100 of the Funniest Jokes of All Time * How Stuff Works * Urban Dictionary * You have some Favorites ? * Share Them With Us Rman JackRman Jack 08:25, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) A Vision of Warzone II: Next Gen RTS * Or... RTS as it was, is, could be... & why.. * WZ Game Think-Tankers needed * Share Insights Here New Tech To Ponder * Technology that, in one way or another, can be viewed as linked to WZ Re-Dev, the making of Mods or a New Campaign. * Like...... WZ OPs With Robots ? * RL Military Robots & More * Discuss Robots * How about the subject of Game Physics that has come up in our discussions about the just released..... * The "Physics Chip !" Next Gen Game Design * A game designer giant who continues to inspire our WZ Mod & ReDev. efforts - shares his vision of the future of games. * Peter Molyneux on Next-Gen Game Design * Part of the new "Vision Track" at the "GDG". RTS Revolution: by Will Wright * Been a fan of his games for over a deacade - years before the "Sims" busted-out big time. * Truly, for me, one of the Great game designers. I still have every game he released thru Maxis - original floppies, too. * Well he has recently bowled-over a capacity crowd at the Game Dev. Con. in San Fran with a sample of his latest creation. * It's called Spore & by golly I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about the possibilties of this game's innovation in gameplay design & expansive architecture. * Its approach is reminicent of the "WZ GPL Development Team's" architectonic of modularization detailed in the "List of Proposed Changes" last year. Talk about Six-Degrees of seperation ! * Here are some impressions from folks that were there just so many hours ago: * Check it out Here * A game about everything ! * Detailed Preview will WOW Ya More On Will Wright's Vision * "Will Wright Presents Spore... and a New Way to Think About Games" * 5 Pages of Insight * It is surely influencing our thinking on WZ Redev & Mods.. P-H YOUR Input Requested * SUGGESTIONS, Thoughts...... * Express Yourself * Also.... take a minute & Sign-Up For Our Mail List WZ Fan Feedback * Your input can help us make better Maps, Mods & Skirmish A.I.s.... so * Do tell about your play experiences with whatever WZ Toys you'd like to see improved, made more satisfying or maybe they inspired an idea it be kwel to see made... * Your Feedback Here WZ Fan Base GROWING !! * Gigabytes of WZ are being downloaded from..... * Bronco's Strategy Planet Site, * Jocke's playable assemblage of the game at bit torrent and * Speedy's WZ Goodies Site. * Many happy hours of contention for new fans with a Campaign that to this day stands as a compelling gameing experience. :) * Plus all the countless maps & powerful skirmish A.I.'s that can be had & your looking at months of FREE & thrilling fun. * See our "Community Portal" Space for ALL links to sites mentioned. * So..... whatcha think.... new WZ fan ? * POST Here * You can always contact me @ Rman JackRman Jack on any matter whatsoever. I do respond within 24 hours to anything directed at me. Writer's Gallery * Scratch the surface of anything & there's a yarn to be told. * Before you can have a movie, a show, a tune, a feature, a game world, a WZ Campaign... a compelling story must be crafted. Some wonder if we couldnot tell ourselves stories - would we still be human ? Or even more telling - given the bare necessities of food, water, shelter, would those be enough to survive ? I say, without storytelling, civilization is not possible. Pretty rad, huh ? * Anyhow.... here we practice the writer's craft. All genres welcome. * Enter the Writer's Gallery * Read what Gaming's Master Storytellers Have to Say